Of Asgard and Olympus
by Julia 'Padfoot' Weasley
Summary: Livia Romano is the daughter of Roman God Mars and when Nick Fury comes to her asking for her to Shadow the Norse God and Trickster Loki, she isn't too pleased. But a dark force threatens Earth once more, will the Norse Gods and Liv be able to work together? And what about Liv's sudden feelings for the Trickster himself? OC/Loki
1. Loki's Imprisonment

**LOKI'S IMPRISONMENT**

The blue light faded and the five Midgardian's who called themselves 'The Avengers' disappeared from sight, replaced by a view Loki thought he'd never lay his eyes on again.

Asgard. In all her reigning beauty stood tall, a palace grander than any other in the known Universe, more glorious than he remembered. It is... no, was his home, and he was not too pleased to see it. The impending doom of what he had caused was slowly crushing Loki and he was scared of what would happen next.

Next to him, clothed in his usual red caped, armored attire stood Thor, God of Thunder and Idiocy... Mjolnir was in his hand, menacingly prominent as it usually was. Loki shuddered, that hammer did whack you hard. As Loki squinted up at his brother, the blue eyes he grew up with met his. Both Brother's were so different, always had been, always will be. Thor was large, like a bear, all muscle and tall, fit for any battle. His hair was as golden as the sun, his eyes like the sky in which it shone. Yes, Loki had always been jealous of his older brother, who wouldn't? In every battle he was exceptionally fierce, and his confidence, was something Loki yearned for. Then, there was Loki. He was not small, nor scrawny. He was lean, and slightly shorter than Thor. However, compared to Thor's Asgardian looks, Loki was pale with black hair, mischievous green eyes and prominent cheek bones. There was also the matter that Loki could turn into his Jotun form of a blue hideous monster. Loki shuddered slightly, how he hated what he truly was.

"Welcome home, brother!" Loki tried to retaliate with, 'I'm not your brother,' only to remember he was gagged and could not articulate what he wished to say. Instead, he just rolled his eyes, not allowing any past emotion to slip from his grasps. It did indeed pain Loki to see the hurt in Thor's eyes but he could not give in, not now, not yet.

Noticing Heimdall to his right, Loki edged further towards Thor, he did not want to anger the all-hearing, all-seeing Gate-man more than he already had.

"Come." Thor said, pulling Loki along, the Tesseract, the cosmic cube, still in their hands, occasionally emitting short flares of the most powerful energy Loki knew of. As they continued on their walk, Loki took in his surroundings more and more. Asgard was erupting from the sea, golden and magnificent. To his surprise, as they entered the entrance hall, there was not a soul in sight. This was strange, Loki did not like it one bit.

"Look what the cat's dragged in." Loki frowned, he knew that voice, and he despised the owner. Out of the shadows appeared a a woman, clad in armor, her face sour, her hair black.

"Lady Sif!" Thor exclaimed as Sif walked over to them, her hand neatly placed upon her sword, eyes watching Loki like a hawk. "My, you look as beautiful as ever." To this, the warrior blushed a deep red and looked to Thor. Loki let out a gagged snort to which was sentenced with a glare. Her hair swung as she turned back to Thor. Oh, how Loki remembered how her hair was once blonde like the rest, that was until Loki jealously cut it all and replaced it with enchanted hair made by dwarves. He had never been forgiven, but he really couldn't care. Scathing a look at her, Loki was reminded how she was indeed a woman. Her curves were more accentuated in her attire and she definitely had caught Thor's eye.

"The All-Father is awaiting you in the ceremonial hall, both of you are to speak." She said, eyeing the gag that held Loki's trickster mouth. He tried a smirk, but to no avail, the gag was too tight. Sif let out a small smirk of her own, only to have Thor snap her out of it.

"We shall go right now, come Loki." Thor cried, totally oblivious to the hatred oozing off of the two.

* * *

After following Sif to the Grand Hall held normally for ceremonies, Loki let out a small gasp. _So this is where everyone is_! he thought as he was led through the crowd of peasants and Asgardians. They soon arrived at the throne, Odin's throne. Loki's wrists hurt from the bonds and his lips ached, oh how he wished to speak. Once, at the foot of the throne, Loki glanced up to the one eyes God. Disappointment was evident across the old man's face and Loki had to look away. To his left stood the Warriors Three and Sif, all glaring at his, awaiting to celebrate his punishment. He glared back, hoping his cold eyes would leave them restless that night. But Loki's mood changed when he looked to his right. There stood his mother, Frigga, tears in her eyes, a mixture of happiness and pain spreading through them. If he were to love anyone it would be her. The woman whom he cared for most in the nine realms. She was not to blame for any of this, and only hoped he had not caused her too much pain. Suddenly, his gag was starting to loosen, his mouth able to move once again. Finally, the gag dropped to the floor. Loki looked at it. He could easily cast a spell, or disappear, but deep down, he knew he could not do such a thing.

"Loki Odin-" Odin's voice faltered, Frigga cried. "Loki Laufeyson... you have been charged with many acts of treason, the vicious murder of thousands of Midgard's people and the damage of one of their main cities. Also, for aiding the Chitauri in their steps to conquer all. Loki Laufeyson, how do you plead?" The room fell to a silence only Loki could end. He could not give any valid reason as to why what he did was right, but the pain he felt was too much. He, himself, had been betrayed by his own family, taken from Jotunheim as an act of some sort of alliance, one which failed. Before, his life had been made up of ruining Thor's day and causing havoc. That was until he found out about his true heritage and he felt pain beyond imagine. Oh, how he hated to be what he was but nothing could help him now. And so he pleaded;

"Guilty." Only Frigga's weeps could be heard as the room took in what Loki had said. Deep down he felt panic at what was about to happen, but he did not show it.

"Very well, Loki Laufeyson, your punishment will be decided upon morning. I will decide how to go about with aid from Midgard and from your brother as to how you shall pay. Until then, take him to the Dungeons, Thor." Thor nodded, for once, not saying something rash or idiotic, instead just grabbing Loki and taking him to one side. "You are dismissed." Odin called. The hall was soon emptied of gossiping people and now just the highest remained.

"Loki..." Frigga, with tears staining her face, came to his side. "Why?" To which Loki did not respond, only to look down and to be pulled away by Thor and Sif.

* * *

Thor looked over to his brother. Such stupid and reckless things he had down, all for this promised power. Thor knew that Loki was not his brother by blood but he could not think of him as anything less, even though he had down such terrible things.

As they moved down the cold stone corridors in the Dungeons, Thor sneaked a glance at Sif. He was indeed glad to see her, yet, he was torn between an emotion he had not felt since seeing Jane Foster of Midgard. He could deny Sif's beauty or strength was appealing, because it was, immensely.

_"Stop staring at her, Brother- it's extremely obvious." _Thor jumped, causing Sif to give him a look. Surely she had heard that? Thor turned to Loki, who was awkwardly stuck in-between the two. He was not gagged, yet, Thor had not seen his Brother's lips move. _"Still have magic, remember?"_ Thor cursed under his breath and realised that Loki's powers were still very much in use.

"Sif, what enchantments are there on Loki's cell?" The raven haired woman thought for a moment until she responded, "It's impenetrable, nothing can get in or out and he certainly cannot use any magic." Thor nodded with relief.

"You know, I've never really cared much for the word impenetrable..." Both Sif and Thor looked to Loki who appeared completely at ease.

"And why is that?" Spat Sif. Loki smirked ever so slightly.

"Oh, nothing, said the iceberg to the Titanic."

Silence.

Loki sighed. Clearly the two Gods had never heard of the Midgardian ship which was apparently impenetrable and yet was sunk by an Iceberg... _Illiterate fools_ Loki thought.

They soon arrived at Loki's cell and he noticed that is was not as bad as he first thought. Yes, he wouldn't be able to use any magic but it looked fairly comfortable.

"In." And with that, Loki was pushed into his cell, to await his judgement.

* * *

"As I said, your highness, I _will_ send my finest to assist you." Odin nodded to the other man. "Until then," he continued. "Fury out."_  
_

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"HOLY CRAP TURN THAT OFF." Silence.

Groggily, Liv turned over in bed to slam the alarm clock down, only to find it was her phone. Who the heck wanted to call her now? It was frickin' two in the morning.

"This better be good." She said as she picked up the phone and answered the call. "Agent Romano here." She awaited the response.

"Romano, this is Director Fury. Get your lazy ass out of bed and be at Stark Towers, NY in two hours." And with that, the call ended.

"Nice to speak to you too..." Liv slammed the phone down and yelled some obscure words into her pillow. This was going to be a long day, she could tell. Liv rose from her bed and went to the bathroom, jumping over her sleeping cat in the process. Days like this were reasons why she hated working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Turning on the tap, she examined herself in the mirror. She looked shit. Her brown hair was askew from slipping and her blue eyes looked tired and bloodshot.

"Merda." She cursed in Italian, rubbing her eyes and then face. She then splashed some water onto it and proceeded to step into the shower and get ready for work.

After that was done, she stripped out of her tank top and shorts and into her black suit for work. "Morning bella." She said to her cat as the small black and white cat stretched out on the rug. Her muscles felt tight from the week before. An intense training session in S. Korea was bad enough, but on the phone, Fury sounded desperate. Who know's what he wanted.

Liv packed her small case, feed the cat and then looked around her messy apartment, she had no time to clean it, she was busy, Fury needed her.

* * *

"Livia Aurelia Romano. Age, unknown. Born to Aurelia Romano, an aristocratic woman who lived in Rome. Date of Birth, once more, unknown. She is our top agent, want to know why. This girl is of legend." The confused look of the men at the table egged Nick Fury on. "Her father, is someone who I think we've all heard of. Mars."

"You mean, this chick's dad's a planet?"

"Mr Stark, could you keep things to yourself whilst I explain." Stark nodded and looked back down at the file of the girl.

"As I was saying. Ms, Romano was born around the time when woman fell for certain Gods. Now, I'm not talking about friendly love, this shit is NOT Percy Jackson here. This stuff is serious. Not only has Romano inherited many powers from her father, she is also immortal, something we have used to our advantage."

"Why was she not here during the fight for New York, would she not have helped?" Captain America, aka Steve Rogers asked, twiddling his pen between his fingers.

"I was worried. We already let one nasty Norse God loose, if Romano were to have turned, the two of them, would have been unstoppable... luckily, she's on our side, and is going to help." The men around the table nodded. Bruce Banner piped up, scratching his head slightly.

"And, what abilities has she got, may I ask?" Fury lent forward on the table, his good eye set serious.

"Romano is the daughter of the God of War. One of a kind, no one else like her. Apart from immense strength like our Norse friends, she's also tactical and witty. War is her game, it just hasn't and won't be let loose." Banner nodded slowly, this girl sounded dangerous.

"Sir, you said you wanted-"

All four men's head's shot up to the door. There stood the woman they had been discussing. She was not what Stark had expected, no, she was different. She was average height, smaller than the men but not too small. Her hair was long and brown yet her eyes, a deep blue, strange of someone with Roman descent. Her face however, was the picture of Roman nature. Her cheekbones were sculptured and her nose aristocratic and her lips slim. She was almost the opposite of the Norse Thor. He had a small nose and round face, yes, this Romano had the features that of the Trickster.

"Yes, Agent Romano, sit down. And let me introduce you to the Avengers Team." The young woman smiled slightly and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Tony Stark, though, you've probably heard of me." A small laugh came from Romano.

"Yes, I've heard of you Stark..." Stark didn't know what to think, but just grinned anyway.

"Steve Rogers, mam." Rogers said, sticking out his hand to the woman. She gladly shook it and smiled softly, "An honour." She said. Rogers blushed and Stark scoffed, clearly not liking how little attention he got.

"Bruce Banner, it's nice to meet you. If I could run some tests later on you..."

"Now, that's not how you great someone, you big old thing!" Stark exclaimed, slapping Banner on the back, much to everyone's displeasure.

"I'm sorry, but, your tale intrigues me!" Romano nodded and promised she'd give him a blood sample later.

"Enough of the introductions, let's get down to business." They all sat forward, intently watching Fury as he pulled out another file. "I have made contact with the King of Asgard, the All-Father, Odin." Murmurs went round the room as Fury placed a copy of the file in front of everyone. On it lay a picture of a man Liv did not know. "He has asked me to send someone to collect the mass murderer and God of Mischief and whatnot to shadow him down on Earth with us." Everyone frowned, how he made contact, no one knew. "This task involves all of you, but one in particular more. This person had to be able to understand ancient traditions and Gods, and this is why I've brought you here Romano."

Liv froze. She was not, under any circumstances baby sitting this, 'God'. "No, I do not do Gods! I mean, they don't exist anymore! My padre and his people are extinct, people have stopped believing and so they faded!" Fury shook his head.

"This lot, are even bigger than any Roman or Greek Gods. They come from Asgard, and are highly advanced beings, watching over the world and the nine realms." Liv looked down to the file and scan through. The name Loki was on the page. So she had heard of him! He was a Norse God...

"Sir, I only know of my own kind, I can't-"

"You can, and you will Romano. If anyone, Loki needs to be guarded and Thor does not have the time to do so. This case is of the utmost importance." She looked to the other men. They all smiled slightly.

"He's right. You are the only one capable of handling him on this Earth..." Rogers said, loosening his collar.

"Why does he need to be here anyway?" Stark asked, gulping down some coffee. "He already blew up most of NY, we don't want anymore damage."

"He's to learn from his mistakes... and he HAS to be guarded by Romano, and for that to happen, he needs to be here. Odin and the Roman God Jupiter did not get along so well and so it is ill advised for her to stay in Asgard for that long." Banner raised his hand, as to ask a question.

"Why did they not get along?"

"Stupido..." Liv muttered. "My grandfather and his deities came along before Odin was believed of. The people of Rome and Greece found solace in celebrating the God's existence. That was until the people of the North started to believe in Odin and such. My grandfather became enraged as less and less people believed and soon enough found himself fading. Odin however, because of his power in the Universe, has remained to this day."

"Shit got real..." Stark commented. Liv murmured in approval.

"Which is why, we get you there, you pick him up, Thor takes you back, we have the Trickster, we can begin and all is well." Fury stated. "Now, Romano, are you in, or are you in?"

Liv looked round the room. She hadn't signed up to this. Her past experience with Gods was horrific...

"Fine. But for how long?"

"A year, maybe two. We'll triple your salary."

"Deal."

"And so it begins."

* * *

"Hey." Liv turned round to see Steve Rogers standing at the door to the weapons room. She smiled and gestured for him to come in. "Roman God? Pretty impressive for a woman who looks like she hasn't even hit thirty." Liv rolled her eyes.

"Demi-God remember... and it's not that cool. I spent the first hundred years of my life stuck in battles in honour of my father..." Steve frowned.

"Tough life then?" Liv nodded and grabbed the black sword nearest to her. "You fight with these?"

"Guns are... unimpressive to me. With a sword you can wield it like it was made for you. A gun is a gun, anyone can use it."

"Very true."

"And you Cap?"

"I wield justice, no need for weapons when you have my shield." Liv bit her lip and grabbed her bag from the side. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's go Capsicle." Steve sighed, she had obviously been talking to Stark.

They walked through the corridors of Stark tower until they reached the elevator. Upon reaching the top floor they dispersed, with Liv waiting underneath a large X point. Fury was to her left.

"When I say so, a bright light with transport you to Asgard, you know what to do from there on. I have warned Odin of your presence. Be quick, grab the God and get home." Liv nodded. "And may God bless you."

"Which one?" And with that, a bright blue light hurtled down onto Liv and within seconds, she was gone.


	2. Asgard's New Arrival

**ASGARD'S NEW ARRIVAL**

Loki was wrong. His imprisonment was no where near comfortable to him. It had only been a few hours and yet he was bored out of his mind. He was unable to use any of his tricks or spells to which annoyed him greatly. If he attempted a spell of any difficulty whether it be to comb his hair or to try and break out, he was met with a large crack as the field around his cell would converse and shudder yet would not give in. This was infuriating beyond belief and Loki was growing more and more tired from his attempts. His hair was a mess and his eyes looking tired, he repulsed himself, never had he looked so unkempt.

The cell itself was plain, not like the ones that peasant criminals were kept in, one more suited to a criminal like Loki. The walls were white, as were the floors and the only furnishings were a small bed, a chair and a single book. The book, funnily enough, was by a Midgardian. It was full of intricate drawings of these deities that an ancient race of Earth worshiped. Loki would not admit it, but he was intrigued by the book. There were twelve main deities or Gods, as they were called,led by Jupiter, the King of all Gods. Loki liked the fact that this King was not like Odin, he seemed to rule in quite a vicious way. Loki had no idea why this certain book was placed conveniently on his bed but he craved to learn and discovered he enjoyed reading the tales of these Gods. Of course, Loki knew a bit about them from his Father's teachings. They had disappeared, like a cloud in the bluest of skies. People had stopped believing in them and so they were no longer needed, and because they had not the technology nor intellect of the Asgardian's, they left, and were never seen again, only to be taken on as myths and legends.

"Brother!" Loki jumped from his frozen stage by his oaf of a brother, who had come clambering in in a loud manner. "I bring good news!" Loki's brow furrowed and he placed the book of Gods down on the chair, slowly rising from his place.

"And what news is that, Thor? Please enlighten me as anything can be better than this." He scowled, not taking Thor's giddy face into mind. Thor stumbled forward and smiled, something which did unnerve Loki. "Well, what is it?" He spat, getting annoyed.

"Father has decided upon your sentence! You are needed in the hall." Loki froze again, turning to face Thor fully, a soft glint in his eye. He would not say it but he was fearing for the worst. He knew that Odin no longer had as much love for Loki as he once did. "So, I've come to take you." Suddenly, the whole cell started to shake and a loud croaking noise sounded. Loki looked to where Thor once was only to find a large white door in his place. _Finally, I'll be able to let off a little steam,_ though Loki as he pushed the door open. Thor was beaming and Loki wondered how someone could be such an idiot and happy about it at the same time. Maybe he knew that of Loki's punishment, and was eager for it to be enforced? The fear crept through Loki like a jaguar in the night, he was not looking forward to this.

* * *

"That's right, bring the criminal forward!" Volstagg, the large one of the Warriors Three called. Loki rolled his eyes as he was pushed into onto the floor by the happiest woman in the room, Sif. "Could we not just roast him?" Disgusted looks were directed at Volstagg as he patted his large belly.

"Stop thinking with your belly and start with the mind, Volstagg!" Fandral called, slapping the larger God on the back, the latter grunting in disappointment. Loki was not amused. He had never enjoyed the company of the Warriors Three, each annoyed him to a new limit. The fat one, Volstagg never stopped eating and the fact that he could still fight incredibly well was quite the annoyance. Fandral, the scoundrel with the good looks, had an issue with woman. He not only had almost a different woman every night, but he also was still noble in the doing so. And as for Hogun, the gloomiest chap in the whole of Asgard. He was always brooding and had a short temper which Loki was all too familiar with.

"Let's just get this over with, I wish to feast tonight in a happy mood!" Sif said, glaring daggers at Loki, who just shot up his eyebrows. Thor, who never seemed to grasp the dislike between the two, came forward and lay a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Father will be joining us shortly." The Warriors Three and Sif nodded, going off to stand in their respectable places besides the throne of Odin. "Have patience, Brother, all will be resolved soon." Loki shot Thor a skeptical look. He was alert about everything from Thor's attitude to Sif's seemingly unhappy nature. He, himself, had no idea what his punishment would be but he was almost sure that he would not like it one bit.

The hall was not dressed in its usual splendid manner so Loki knew that there would be no crowds entering today- so it was a private hearing, something Loki was quite grateful for. The people of Asgard neither liked him or hated him, they just liked to gossip, which Loki hated.

"Your Father is coming." Loki looked to his mother, Frigga, as she came in, not letting any emotion slip. Her long golden hair was tied in it's usual majestic manner and her warm brown eyes showed no hint of previous crying. Loki was usually very good at reading people but they were all playing a hard game, infuriating Loki even more.

"Loki Laufeyson." Odin's loud voice swept through the large hall quickly. "We are here today to speak of your punishment, the price you will have to suffer for your crimes against humanity." Odin moved to stand in front of his throne, his long cape swaying as he did so. "After long deliberation and conversations with a certain Director Fury of Midgard," Loki stiffened, how he hated that other one eyed man... maybe it was just guys with one eye that he hated. "I have come to the conclusion that you must pay for what damage you have caused. You are to be shadowed on Midgard by one of their finest. Every day you must do something to help and report back, after one year, you may return to Asgard, and if you have passed, you will be forgiven for your sins."

Just like the day before, silence was evident. Loki stood there, jaw clenched, wrists bound by a rope he wished to destroy. How. Dare. They.

"How dare you..." He whispered, speaking his mind for the first time in what seemed like forever. No one had been expecting him to say something, and so all looked shocked.

"What did you say?" Odin asked, just as quiet.

"I said, HOW DARE YOU." Loki raged, anger spilling from him. "I AM LOKI OF ASGARD. YOU CANNOT PLACE ME UNDER THE CONTROL OF THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS. THEY CRAVE TO BE RULED, NOT TO RULE THEMSELVES." Odin said nothing. "I AM LOKI OF ASGARD, AND I AM BURDENED WITH GLORIOUS PURPOSE."

No one said anything for a long time. All soaking in what the God of Mischief had said.

"And this is your downfall my son." Loki cringed at the last word. "Until you learn from your mistakes, this punishment will remain." Odin nodded to Frigga who then swept out of the room, as if to get something. "The person who will shadow you is someone you know little about, unless you have read the book I gave to you." Loki paused his thoughts. What had that old book got anything to do with this? Frigga then re-entered the room. "Loki, I'd like you to met your new watcher." And that, that was when he saw her.

* * *

**Earlier**

The light faded and Liv stood up, her back aching from the quick travel she had just experienced. She, unfortunately, had not a clue what to do now that she was here, and speaking of here...

Liv gasped. Asgard stood rising above the plains like the sun in the morning. This was something of such beauty, that even Liv was speechless. True, Liv had been to Olympus to see her father before but even then, nothing compared to what was before her eyes. It was like that of a futuristic castle, built with only the most sacred of stones, yet, it still held the medieval feel that castles held.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Liv jumped, her heart racing as she pulled out her sword, 'bellator'. Luckily, there too stood a woman, who held out her own sword. She was beautiful, with long black hair and was wearing a warriors uniform. "You're Livia, right?" Liv nodded, slowly putting her sword back. "I'm Sif, of Asgard..." Liv relaxed slightly, she had read up about this one; At an early age she showed great prowess as a warrior and was considered the best female warrior of all of Asgard. Liv scanned the other woman over, and finally, stuck her hand out.

"Livia Romano, of Earth." Sif shook her hand, both women clenching harder than normal.

"We've heard a bit about you..." Sif went on to say, "But you are different to what I thought you would be?" Liv frowned, since when did they know about her? "I expected a toga and laurel leaves around your head!" The raven haired woman joked. For a second, Liv was silent, she did not know what to think about this. However, that soon faded as she found herself laughing, and Sif joining in.

"Just because my father wore that, does not mean I ever intend to!" Sif smiled slightly, turning ti face Asgard.

"The All-Father is awaiting you, he has waited many years for you." Liv looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Come, we cannot be late."

Following Sif through the maze of Asgard was harder that Liv thought. Every so often she wished to stand and look at one of the paintings only to be called along by Sif. It wasn't until she reached a certain painting did Sif stop next to her. It was of two men, both wearing regal attire. The first, the tallest and broadest, was in red, his golden hair cascading, his smile bright and cheerful. Next to him, stood the person Liv would most likely hate for the next year. He was in green, suiting his jet black hair and eyes perfectly. He was not as tall or large as his brother but he was still as regal. The difference was, Loki was not smiling like Thor.

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" Sif asked, staring dreamily at the painting. To Liv surprise, she nodded herself, unable to take her eyes off of Loki's piercing green ones. "And red does suit him!" Liv was snapped out of it, realising Sif was on about Thor and not Loki. _Of course she was. Who would find a crazy murderer attractive?_

"Sif, what is taking you so long?" Both women turned round to see another, clad in gold. It was Odin's queen, Frigga.

"My lady, this is Livia Romano, Loki's watcher." Frigga's face turned warm, her arms extending out to Liv, "Welcome." She said, embracing the younger woman in a hug. Liv's hands were pinned to her sides as she was crushed by Frigga's hug. "Now, we must introduce you to the rest, before you have to leave us." Liv nodded and followed Frigga into what appeared to be a large living area.

It was full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a board full of notes were posted. Three large windows looked out onto what looked like a courtyard, and a large fireplace dominated one of the walls. The walls were decorated with scarlet tapestries that depicted the Gods and Goddesses of Asgard.

"This is Thor's living area, just off of there is his room, he won't mind us being in here." Liv nodded and was directed to sit down in one of the chairs. It was indeed extremely comfy, and Liv felt herself sinking into it. "Tell us about yourself, will you?" Frigga asked, pouring out some tea which appeared from nowhere.

"Um... I..." Liv didn't know where to start, she had been informed by Fury that these people did not like her own, or was it just Odin? "My Mother was a servant to the Emperor of Rome.." she began, watching their faces intently. Sif look interested and Frigga excited. "She was a beautiful woman, married off to this old man who treated her like hell. One day, he drove her insane, and so she killed him, stabbed him with his own sword, right in the heart." Frigga gasped whilst Sif smirked. "For her crime, she was sentenced to death. But, the night before, when she was slumbering in her cell, a voice called out to her. It was Mars, the God of War." Checking their reactions again and seeing that they hadn't changed, Liv continued. "He told her that she was a brave and fierce woman, and that he adored her for it. That night, they made love and upon realising she was pregnant, she could not be put to death. I was born nine months later and unfortunately, my Mother died in childbirth. I was visited once by my father, only to tell me of my destiny..."

"Cruel men, those Roman Gods were." Liv looked up to see an old man with an eye-patch, Odin. "Bedding poor women and then leaving them." Liv stared at the ground, she felt no hate, she did not like who she was. For many years of her life had she had to fight in battle for her father's honour, or experience these sudden bouts of rage and anger, resulting in someone else's pain. And then there was her joy of fighting, something which she should not, but did, enjoy.

"I expect that Fury has briefed you?" Odin asked sharply, not making eye contact. Liv nodded, rising from her place. "Then follow me, and you shall meet my son, Loki."

* * *

"And this is your downfall my son." Liv listened intently to what Loki had been saying, he was full of anger and pain, it emulated of of him and she was so intrigued. "Until you learn from your mistakes, this punishment will remain." Liv saw Frigga make her way towards her, nodding in the process, it was time. "The person who will shadow you is someone you know little about, unless you have read the book I gave to you."Liv paused, Odin could not have given that slimy prince a book about her elders? "Loki, I'd like you to met your new watcher." And that was her cue. She walked in, slowly, her eyes trained to the floor. Only when she reached Odin did she look up. Her first thoughts were to look at everyone else, which she did. Luckily, the night before she had Google-d the Asgardian Gods and so she knew who most of them were. After checking them out she looked to Thor. He held a huge grin on his face and came forward. He then took her hand and kissed it.

"Lady Livia, welcome to the hall of my Father." He released her hand and suddenly the rest of the males, par from the Trickster himself, came forth to kiss her hand and introduce themselves. After all of that was done, Odin spoke.

"Loki, this is Livia Romano, your watcher." Liv locked eyes for the first time with him. They were hooded, angry for revenge, yet, mesmerizing in appearance. They were so green, like the deadly poison ivy. He did not say anything, only let his eyes trail over her body. She shuddered.

"Nice to meet you." She said, which received only a small smirk from the Prince. Odin moved to stand next to Liv and Thor did the same to Loki.

"Thor will now take you back to the portal devise that Mr Stark had made. Your welcome here is over."

"Odin!" Frigga gasped. Liv knew that she was no longer welcome and turned to the All-Father.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality. I ensure you that I will guard him well, and Director Fury will be updating you regularly." Odin nodded and watched as Liv walked over to Thor and smiled slightly, ignoring the glares she was receiving from Loki. And with that, they left.

* * *

"He does speak." Liv glanced at Thor. "My brother has the quickest tongue in all the lands." Liv smiled slightly as Loki 'pfft' at what Thor had said. "Tell me, Lady Livia. How come a woman like yourself is set to guard my brother on Midgard?" Liv stopped and faced him. They were nearly near the portal.

"I am the daughter of the God of War. I doubt he'd be able to beat me in an arm wrestle, let alone escape my grasp." She boasted, puffing out her chest slightly. Both Asgardian God's stared at her. Did she need to prove it? "Fine, I will show you." Thor took a step back. "You see that pillar?" She pointed to a broken pillar which looked like it had fallen down. Thor and Loki both nodded, eyeing her suspiciously. She dropped her belt which held her sword and walked over to it, cracking her knuckles as she did so. She then bent down and placed both hands around the pillar. She quickly lifted the pillar above her head and chucked it into the disappearing sea of Asgard. When she turned around, she nearly died of laughter.

Both Gods stood there, with their mouths wide open. Loki was the first one to snap out of it, his eyes darting from Liv to the ground and back again. Thor came round soon after, a smile breaking from his unshaven face.

"Why, you are an exceptional woman!" Liv let out a small laugh and continued walking. She heard the scuttle of the men behind her. Once they arrived at the portal, Liv started to set up the equipment whilst listening to the brother's conversation.

"Brother, you know I wish not to go, please convince father-"

"Loki, I cannot, and you know that as well. What is done is done. You must pay for your foolishness."

A sigh was released.

"I will miss you, Loki. And will visit, often."

"If I die because of this, it is entirely your fault."

Liv heard the sound of two men hugging and scratched her head. She did not know it was like to have siblings, and she was jealous of their obvious affection.

"Safe travels brother. Keep him safe, Lady Liv!" Thor called as Loki stepped onto the pad. "Farewell."

"Farewell, brother." Was Loki's final words as Liv kicked the switch and they disappeared, with a blue flash of light, off to Earth.

* * *

**Reviews please!? :D**


	3. Midgard

**Would be great for some feedback! Like "LIV SUCKS, MAKE HER DIE...!" or just "I like cheese." **

**Cool!**

* * *

**MIDGARD**

"Welcome to Earth." Liv frowned at the silence. The two had only just arrived after their departure from Asgard and Loki had yet to say something. Turning to him, she saw that Loki was glaring at her. "What?" She hissed, placing two hands on her hips. The God's eyes flickered to her waist for a moment until they resumed glaring at her face. The cold air of September was heightened on top of Stark's famous tower in New York and Liv felt herself shivering.

"I am unable to wield any power." Loki's response was.

"Good."

No, it is not 'good'." Loki scowled, his eyes darkening. "It appears the All-Father has stricken me of my powers."

"As I said, good." Liv said, pushing a strand of hair out from her face. This angered Loki even more and Liv was starting to feel afraid. This increased when Loki strode forward so he was just inches from her, his hand grabbing onto her forearm. He was a many inches taller than her, so Liv found herself having to look up at him. His grip tightened.

"Listen here you-"

"Is everything alright here?" Liv let out a sigh of relief as Loki was forced to release her from his grasp, his glare turning to Bruce Banner.

"Ah, the monster lives." Loki taunted causing Bruce to flinch. Liv tried to smile slightly at the Dr, she did not want to see 'the other guy', even if Loki did.

"Aha, I remember last time, the 'monster' beat you up to a pulp." Liv let out a small laugh at Bruce's comment, she had seen the files of the Hulk beating Loki up and it was pretty amusing. "I'm sorry, Ms Romano, Director Fury wishes to see you and 'him' in Stark's meeting room."

"Thanks Bruce." The Dr smiled and exited the roof top. Liv turned to face Loki, she was not having him behave like this. Boy, did she sound like a mother.

"Now, YOU listen here." Liv started, pointing her finger at the God. "You are on Earth now, this is _my _home and you will not do anything to harm it." Loki's eyebrows shot up. "If you do anything, and I repeat _anything _out of hand, I will personally hunt you down and sacrifice you to the Gods, is that clear?"

"Crystal." Liv did not like the smirk that Loki had just given off. This was going to be a long year.

They soon set off in hopes of finding the meeting room. After what seemed to be half an hour, Liv went berserk.

"Meeting room... meeting room. Oh for Jupiter's sake, WHERE THE HELL IS THE MEETING ROOM?" Liv shouted, punching her fist into one of the metal walls. Seeing how a dent was made, Loki stepped back. She noted how he smirked ever so slightly, infuriating twat.

"Maybe..." Loki began, only to be cut off by Liv.

"Maybe, you should shut up." Loki's left right eyebrow shot up, Liv was in no mood to listen to him. "If this bloody building wasn't so big we wouldn't be lost."

"We."

"Shut up." Liv sighed loudly, face planting one of the doors. "Jarvis." She said. She saw how Loki suddenly was looking around, like there was a fly attacking him or something.

"Yes Ms Romano?" Jarvis called, his British Accent pouring out of the speakers.

"Where's the meeting room?"

"Down the hall, first left." Loki froze. Liv thanked Jarvis.

"You mean to say, we've wasted our time looking for this 'meeting room' when you could have easily summoned the servant from above and asked where it was?" Loki cried. Now this time, Liv smirked, placing her hands on her hips again, a trait she had started as soon as she had met the God.

"Yes." Loki scowled at her and she gave the same response. Walking down the hall, they came to the left door labeled 'Meeting Room'. Loki mumbled something under his breath and Liv shot him a look. "Behave." Was all she said as she entered the room, Loki in tow.

To her surprise, Nick Fury wasn't the only one in the room. All sat round a glass desk, much like the one she had been to before, sat Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

"Welcome back Romano, glad to see you're safe." Fury said, signalling her to sit down. Liv made her way to the chair next to Steve, who smiled at her warmly. This meant Loki had to sit next to Stark, who offered him a small bag of what appeared to be blueberries. "And welcome to Hell, Loki." Loki snorted, not taking any notice of what was occurring. "Now, down to business. Loki, you are here on Earth to pay for what you have done." Loki rolled his eyes and Liv nearly laughed. Why? She had no idea. "Barton, the files." Clint nodded, standing up and handing everyone some files. Gee, S.H.I.E.L.D. sure did like files...

"As you can see, a lot of people remember who you are, Loki. So, if you are to stay on Earth for any period of time, you need to loose the outfit." Barton said.

"Yes, Mother wishes to have her drapes back." Stark joked, earning a small chuckle from Liv. Fury shot him a look to silence the Billionaire.

"We have set up an apartment in which you and Agent Romano will be staying in for the duration of the year." Liv groaned, she had to stay in the same house as him? "This apartment is rigged with all the newest technologies to ensure Romano's safety and that you won't go trying to blow up the town again." Liv nodded, at least she'd be safe... kind of. "Loki, you are to report here to Stark every morning and evening so we can give you your briefing." Liv sat up.

"Sir?" She asked, confused.

"Romano, we have a man capable to skilled fighting and quick thinking, it would be stupid not to use him to our advantage." You'll be taking that back when Mr Pouty decided to turn on us...

"Okay..." Liv said, eyeing Loki, who seemed more interested in Stark's pen than anything else.

"Is there anything else to be discussed?" Natasha asked, slowly rising from the table.

"Nein. Nope. Null. Nada. Why? Need to go somewhere?" Stark asked raising his eyebrows suggestively at Natasha and Barton. The former scowled and grabbed her bag, leaving the room in a huff.

"There goes my mid-afternoon sex." Barton said, causing laughter to erupt into the room.

"Barton, get to your woman. Romano, go get settled in, report back here at 5pm." Liv nodded, quietly saying goodbye to Steve and nodding at Stark.

"Bye sweetie, see you later at five!" Stark called, causing him to be hit with Liv's folder. "Ouch."

Liv then walked to the door and entered into the hallway, shortly followed by Loki. She looked down at her folder to see a small key, tied with a bit of paper. Opening it, she saw it read.

_Romano, here is the address for your house,_

_Love Tony Stark xoxoxoxoxox_

Liv rolled her eyes at his immaturity and scanned further down the page seeing the address. Not surprisingly, it was only a short walk from Stark Tower. She faced Loki for the first time in a while. He had a bored expression on his face, his green eyes boring into her.

"Shall we?" She asked. The God nodded quickly and strode out in front of her. Liv grumbled, walking quickly to try and keep up with Loki's quick pace.

* * *

"Oh my God, this is luxury," Liv said, her blue eyes scanning the room.

She watched as Loki stalked around the front room, his eyes darting around, as if to see if they were being watched. The room and its accessories were Stark all over– glass coffee table, black stylish sofa, a bookcase made of some sort of wood. Though it had a lot of Stark, there was definitely some Pepper Potts rubbed in here and there.

Moving into the open plan kitchen, Liv remained impressed. The kitchen was small, yet so beautifully fitted. An island was slung down the middle and a full range cooker sat in front of her. If she loved anything about this, it was the kitchen.

"This is... lovely." Loki shrugged.

"It will do," he said before striding into one of the two bedrooms. Liv followed, shaking her head as she saw the attractive looking bedroom. Loki seemed to already claim it, sliding a piece of his armor off. Liv looked away, her cheeks reddening. Shit, what if he was stripping. She proceeded to open up the wardrobe to her left and found an array of stylish men's clothing, all with a hint of green.

"So, you've gotta wear one of these." Liv said, still not looking as the God stripped off more of his armor." I can leave if you want..."

"If I wanted to allow you the pleasure of seeing me with no clothes on I would have said. Anyway, I am simply removing my armor." He gave her an annoyed stare and placed the last of his battle armor onto the bed. He was clad in a simple green shirt and black trousers.

"Whatever." Liv said, walking over to the bookshelf and smiling slightly at the composition of books. "Seems like Fury wants us to touch up on our knowledge of each other." In front of her lay about a dozen books of Roman and Norse Mythology.

Loki responded with some kind of grunt and Liv picked up a small children's book.

"I am going to say this now." Liv turned to see Loki extremely close to her. She could smell his cologne and she was pretty sure he could smell her fear. "If you disturb my slumber due to whatever reason, I will impale you and you best hope that they accept you in Valhalla.

Liv gulped and looked from his lips back up to his eyes, "I'm bound to go to hell anyway." She shoved him out of her way.

"Do not touch me." He cried, stalking towards her once again.

"Listen up buddy, on you little planet you are a God," she said, her anger bubbling. "But you are on Earth now, and no one will give a crap about what you have to say, so get over yourself."

Liv studied Loki's expression carefully. He went from angry, to surprised and back to angry again. His jaw flexed as he spoke;

"And what of you. Little Livia Romano. Left by her mother and father to grow into a spiteful child." Liv gulped- he knew of her? "You could be great, with power that all the mortals adore, yet you chose to join them, live life as an insufferable woman who has no idea about the Universe. It is you, who needs to 'get over yourself'."

"You're an absolute arse."

"And you're a wench."

Silence. The two of them stood there, both panting from anger. Loki's fist was curled into a ball, his other hand on her forearm. Liv' right hand was on his chest, her other, by her side. After a few minutes, Liv lowered her hand.

"I'll see you at five." She said, walking out of the room, leaving Loki frozen with anger.

* * *

How Dare She?

A woman.

A Roman woman.

Loki was not happy. How he had wanted to rip that throat of hers out, just so she could stop with her sarcastic comments. She enraged him. He did not want to be in the same room as her let alone have to stay with her for a year. The women of Asgard whom Loki had been with knew their place. They neither spoke out of term or insulted. And yet, this Livia did both.

Of course, Loki knew of her powers. She tried to hide them but Loki could see right though. She was strong, not as strong as Loki but definitely could throw a punch. She was fierce, her anger emulated off of her body like nothing Loki had ever seen.

Determined to know more, Loki, sullenly, picked up the children's book Liv had previously been holding. Scanning through the pages, he found what he was looking for.

_In ancient roman religion and myth, **Mars** was the got of war. He was second in importance only to Jupiter, and he was the most prominent of the military gods. His Greek Counterpart being Ares, both are similar yet very different. Born to Jupiter and Juno, Mars is an important deity among the Roman people._

Blah blah blah... Loki read through the passage to see if there was any hints of Liv, but found none. Suddenly, after hitting past the Norse section, he found a page that amused him greatly.

_In Norse Mythology, Loki is a God and Jotun. Loki is the son of Laufey, the father of Hel, Fenrir and the world serpent. He is the God of Mischief, Magic and Trickery. His alliance varies throughout the ages as he is sometimes found helping the Gods and other times, not. Some say Loki is the originally reason for Ragnarok._

Loki gulped, would he cause the end of Asgard and many Gods? Before he had time to think, he heard a loud shrieking noise coming from the kitchen area.

Scuttling out of the room, Loki found the woman, Liv, standing by a Midgardian object, with flames coming off of the top of the pan.

"Shit. This is the last time I cook." Loki smirked and laughed a bit. This caused Liv to turn round and glare. He put on an innocent look but as their eyes connected, he dropped it, and she dropped the pan.

He gazed at her. She looked tired, her hair in a messy bun, her body sagged forward.

"It's five o'clock." She said, snapping him out of his daze. He put on his frown and nodded, picking up his cloak and putting it on.

Once arriving at the tower, Loki found himself being greeted by the Man of Iron.

"Well Kids, it's nice to have you on time!" Stark said as they entered the main living area. Loki stared as Liv shivered from the weather. He was totally fine with it, being a... monster...

"So, what do you want Stark?" Liv asked, as she perched on the sofa. Stark smiled and called for Jarvis to 'send the rest.'

"We're going out for a meal."

"You what?" Liv asked, but before she could could question anymore, Steve, Natasha and Clint, all came bumbling down the stairs. Loki groaned inwardly as they all pranced in.

"Who's ready to partaayyyy?" Stark asked. When no one responded, he just grumbled and told everyone to wait outside. Loki noticed Liv looking at him. She gave him a 'sorry' look and tilted her head towards the door. Loki nodded and then walked out into the crisp September air. Liv shortly followed, shivering once more.

* * *

"Stark. You're drunk." Liv said as she hauled Stark into the elevator. The man slurred out some words, putting more weight onto her. Liv rolled her eyes and was glad when the elevator pinged open. "Here we go."

"Oh Tony!" Liv turned to find Pepper Potts, wearing her usual work attire looking sympathetically at her. "Is he drunk again?" Liv nodded and smiled as Pepper helped her heave Tony into his overly large bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed and mumbled Pepper's name. "Thank you." Pepper said as Liv left the bedroom.

"No problem." Pepper was about to respond until she let out a small squeak. Jumping around, Liv saw Loki walk out of the elevator. Hadn't she told him to stay downstairs?

As if reading her mind, Loki answered, "I could not stand seeing the two agents kiss any longer." Liv snorted at the thought of a disgusted Loki staring at Natasha and Clint making out.

"Come on then, Mr Princey." Loki shot her a death stare to which she ignored. She looked to Pepper. "Have a nice night." Pepper, still sending scared eyes to the tall Loki, just nodded.

They then left the drunk man and Pepper alone, walking back to their apartment in silence.

Once they arrived, Loki made his way to his bedroom. He was about to close it when-

"Ah ah ahhhhh... no door's are to be closed in this house." Loki shot her a disgusted look. "Safety Mister." She responded. He growled but left it open.

Sighing, Liv went to her own room, stripping off her black top and jeans as she did so. Not being a hypocrite, she left her door ajar slightly and slipped into bed. Man she missed her cat. She rolled over and soon found herself drifting to sleep.

* * *

_"Liv."_

_"Liiiivvvv."_

_"Wake up."_

_Her eyes opened quickly, her mouth hung open. There in front of her stood her father, clad in his toga robe, with a woman of immense beauty and golden hair next to him. Both were looking at her wickedly. _

_"We will return." Her father said menacingly. "And when I do, mankind will fall." The woman laughed._

_"Who are you." Liv asked the woman who smiled viciously._

_"I, am your worst nightmare, I, am Sigyn. And you will pay"_

Liv woke in a fit of sweat. Her father had been so real, just like when he came to visit her that one time before a battle. He look brutal and cruel. And that woman, she was beautiful, something Liv envied. She had no idea who Sigyn was, but she was going to find out and she think she knew someone who did have an idea about this woman. And with that, Liv set off to make Loki talk.

* * *

**Reviewssss?**


	4. The Symbol Of Man

**THE SYMBOL OF MAN**

Creeping down the dark corridor, Liv wondered whether Loki was still up. She had looked at the clock moments earlier to see that it was 1:10am. Slowly, she came to Loki's bedroom door. She was glad that she had enforced the 'leaving the door ajar' rule, otherwise she would of had to knock. Pushing the door open, Liv scanned the room till she found the shadowed feature of the God. The light from the window shone onto the side of his figure. Liv walked slowly towards the bed, her hand on the dagger that was strapped to her side. Once at the bed, she paused. How was she going to wake him? Realising that Loki had threatened her about waking him, Liv decided she would tell him in the morning. She looked at the sleeping man again. He looked so harmless in sleep. His face calm and serene, he did not look capable of hurting a fly let alone attempting to take over the whole world.

"It's rude to stare." Liv clutched a hand to her chest and the other to her dagger. Panting, she saw Loki's left eye open, a frown forming. "I thought I told you not to disturb me." He hissed, opening his other eye and heaving himself up. Liv couldn't help but look at his marveled chest. He must lift...

"I... had a dream..." Liv felt her cheeks grow red. She sounded like a small child. Loki obviously agreed as he scoffed, glaring at her.

"A dream? What am I? Your parent?" His disgusted look remained on his face. Liv rolled her eyes, placing the dagger back into its place, strapped to her thigh. Loki looked to this and raised an eyebrow. "You had a dream and because of it you wish to kill me?"

"It... never mind. I'll find out for myself." Liv said, shooting him a look and turning to the door. "Sorry for waking you." And with that, she left the room.

That morning, Liv tried to ignore the God of Mischief as she made their breakfast. Sat in the kitchen, she knew that Loki would have no idea how to cook seeing as he was a 'prince'. So, Liv decided to make him something Earth-ly. When Loki came out of his room, silent as usual, Liv had already eaten her breakfast and just left his on the table. She watched as he sat down, eyeing the pancakes as if they were poisoned.

"Eat quickly, we need to be at Stark's in twenty minutes." Liv said, as she re-opened the book she was reading. She had found what she wanted and was not all too pleased.

_In Norse Mythology, **Sigyn** is a goddess and is the wife of Loki. Little information is provided about Sigyn other than her role in assisting Loki during his captivity. What is known is of her fondness and duty to love Loki._

"What are you reading?" Liv looked up to see Loki had finished his pancakes and was glancing at her book. She put the book down and smiled slightly, she did not want to tell him that she had a dream of his wife. Instead, she hoped she could coax some information about him.

"Is there anyone in Asgard you miss?" To Liv's disappointment, Loki laughed wickedly, sending her a roll of his eyes. "Not even... a girlfriend?"

"I have not time for women. Maybe Thor has but I do not." Liv frowned, maybe the events had been long ago. She needed more information.

"Have you ever been married?" She asked bluntly, regretting it as she saw Loki's jaw flex and clench. His dark green eyes laid themselves on her.

"I was betrothed, once. And I am glad it did not go further." Liv nodded. "Now, do we not need to see the Man of Iron?"

* * *

"Robert Hanson, twenty four, from Queens was murdered last night." Fury said, laying out more files for the group. Loki ran his eyes over the works, the man looked familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever it was, he didn't care. This meeting was already boring, so he turned to poking Banner in the arm with a pencil, hoping he'd freak out and go 'Hulk' on them.

"Isn't this something more for the police?" Steve asked, as Stark passed him his file.

"You won't be saying that when you hear how he was murdered." Loki saw Liv look uneasy. Was she not a fan of murder? It would seem strange for someone of murdering decent, war was flowing through her veins. "Rob here, was walking home to his flat, not far from where Romano and Princey here are staying." Loki growled, he did not like being called princey, however, he now remembered where he had seen the man. He had been moving into the flat above Loki and Liv. "Until, he was attacked and stabbed. But that's not all, this imprint was left on his chest." The picture was pushed into the middle and a lot of gasps went round the room. On the man's chest lay a horrible dark imprint of the male gender sign. It looked like it had been wrote in with a dagger, the blood outlining the symbol. Loki's lip curled up, even he would not do that.

"What kind of sick bastard does that?" Stark asked. Grumbles of agreement went round the room and Fury took back the picture. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I was hoping Romano would care to tell us." Liv froze as everyone stared at her, Loki was suddenly interested, what was this woman hiding? "Romano?"

Liv took the picture again and examined it. Loki sat there staring, intrigued as she traced her finger over the picture, as if remembering something.

"It's the symbol for man." She spoke, quietly.

"You mean...?" Clint asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Meaning, either it's just sick guys joke or... he's back..." Liv remained staring at the picture. Loki sat up right.

"Who?" He asked, speaking for the first time. Everyone was shocked at his outburst but they too wanted to know.

"Mars..." Liv said, lowering her head into her hands. Suddenly, Fury whipped out his communicator and started rapidly talking. After he finished, he turned back to the rest of them.

"This is a code purple." The group looked confused and Loki shared the same confusion. "Meaning, we have a God problem," he said looking to Loki who sent an icy glare. "We need to find out how your father returned to Earth and/or who is working for him. Everyone is to find at least one thing about this bastard before he-"

"Sir?" The group swiveled to look at a young woman holding a phone. "There's been another murder..."

"Same type?"

"Yes, sir."

"For the love of God. Avengers, get your asses in gear and find this guy." The team all scrambled and Loki slowly rose up from his seat, all seemed fine until.

_Smash_

Loki stared at the small metal device that had come flying into the room. He watched as no one knew what to do. But Loki sure did. This was something of Asgard, and they all needed to get to cover, now.

"Get out!" Loki roared, pushing into Liv, slamming her to the ground as suddenly the small metal device exploded. The sound was devastating, a loud bang followed by an almost scream. Loki covered Liv as much as possible, his hands covering her ears, knowing that the sound was excruciating.

After a few moments, the scream died away, and Loki found himself looking down at Liv. Her blue eyes were staring deeply into his. Before he could think of anything else, a horrible roar rippled through the room.

The beast was unleashed.

* * *

Liv pushed Loki off of her, ignoring her body's protests to keep close to his figure. As she stood, she saw something that none of them wanted. Banner stood where the metal device had been, his hands on his head as he let out fearsome roars. His skin bulging, turning more and more green by the second. To his left, Steve was heaving Tony onto his shoulder and Natasha and Clint were helping Fury up.

Banner's roars were growing louder and louder.

Shit.

Liv saw Fury giving her a look as he and the rest left the room, unable to even attempt to stop the beast. That just let Liv, Loki and the terrifying Hulk.

Liv kept an eye trained on Hulk as he shuddered and started to turn green in anger. Liv felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Loki, he too was watching the beast intently. Surprisingly, he was not happy to have the Hulk unleashed, and was rather holding his hands in a position that looked like he was holding a football. Liv gave him a look unsheathing her dagger and wishing she had her sword. Suddenly, a pop sounded, and Liv saw that Loki was holding, not his 'glow stick of destiny' but rather, a long thin staff. He looked pleased with himself.

"I thought you had no power?!" Liv said quietly to him, watching as the Hulk smashed into the ground in pain. Loki smirked to her.

"It appears the All-Father believes that you and I will be needing it greatly." Liv nodded slowly, as if waiting for Loki to suddenly disappear and leave her. But he didn't, instead. Liv tried to talk to Hulk, letting Loki walk creep round to his side.

"Dr Banner..." Liv said, Loki still walking slowly towards the big guy. This was a mistake as Loki was suddenly punched into the opposite wall. Liv froze, the Hulk was looking at her, panting.

"Puny Gods..." He growled in a deep voice. Liv gulped, preparing herself for the attack, all the while hoping Loki would get up. The Hulk then charged towards her and Liv only had a few seconds in which she jumped up and hug onto the chandelier that Stark had so nicely put there. Luckily, the Hulk missed her and smashed into the wall, letting off a roar as he did so. Liv let go, landing like a cat on the ground. She looked around and could not see Loki. _Great, he's left me to die._

The Hulk turned round and charged at her again, Liv winced and closed her eyes, this was gonna hurt a lot. However, she did not get hit. She opened her eyes to see the Hulk hauling one of his arms down onto Loki's staff. Though it was no Mjolnir, the staff definitely was strong. Looking down at her communicator, she saw it was flashing.

** Get Hulk to cage. -Stark**

"LOKI!" Liv shouted, the God looked to her briefly, only to gain a gash to the chest. He winced and punched Hulk in the head. "WE NEED TO GET HIM DOWNSTAIRS." Loki nodded, his fighting skills being quite impressive.

"How fast can you run, Romano?" He asked, a smirk appearing on his attractive face. Liv frowned. Suddenly, Loki disappeared once again and the Hulk turned to her.

Shit.

Better

Start

Running.

And so she did.

* * *

"Where are they?" Tony asked, as he adjusted the giant glass cage in the basement of Stark towers. He was starting to wonder whether to suit up or not. That was until he heard an almighty roar and the sound of something skidding down the corridor. Opening the wide doors, Tony saw Liv running down the long hall, fear stripped across her face as the Hulk raced behind her, his face ugly and green. "There they are..." Stark opened the door to the cage, hoping Liv had a plan as she came to the doors to the basement.

"NOW." She said, disappearing off to the side next to Tony. He stared at her, what was she doing, she was going to drive the hulk right towards them. As Tony looked to the cage he saw why she had said ran towards him. Loki stood at the opening, arms wide open, a smirk on his face.

"Come and get me, big guy." Hulk roared and threw himself into Loki, only to find that Loki had disappeared into a thin air. Tony knew it was now and hit the switch, locking Hulk in his huge cage. Suddenly, Loki appeared next to Tony startling him. He jumped, unlike Liv who just sat on the ground panting.

"Five floors... a lot of smashed walls and... I think.. I need a drink." Tony let out a laugh and helped the woman up. He smiled at her, watching as she nodded to Loki. "Good job, for someone who's wanted 'the other guy' out for a long time." Loki smirked, his staff materialising at his side. This caused him to scowl. He had obviously had his powers taken from him again. He winced slightly and Liv saw that his chest injury had grown worse, she would have to tend to that later. Tony clapped his hands together.

"Shawarma?" He asked, only to have the two walk out of the room, leaving Tony with the roaring Hulk.

* * *

"Well, can anybody tell me WHAT the HELL that thing was?" Liv stared at Loki, tilting her head towards the angry Fury. She saw the God sigh and swivel in his chair to Fury.

"That, is of Asgardian power. We used them in our many fights against the dark elves. They're destructible, loud and can only be made from Asgardian materials."

"Then why did it come landing to us? Do your people want war with us?" Liv frowned, she always thought that the people of Asgard where kind folk, par from Loki.

"The Kor-Bombs, as they are known, were confiscated by the All-Father many years ago. Whoever did this is neither afraid of him, or on his side." Loki said, staring at the broken up bomb on the table. Liv suddenly realised her dream. It all linked together, Sigyn, she was of Asgard.

"Sir." Liv called. The whole table turned to look at her, including Loki. He seemed quite involved with this. "Last night I had a dream." Liv saw Loki's eyes darken slightly, somehow, she regretted not telling him. "Of my Father. He told me that he would be returning... and..."

"Go on." Fury said, his good eye trained on her.

"And, he was with this woman."

"Who?" Natasha asked.

"She said her name was..."

"Sigyn." Loki finished for her. She stared at him, how did he know. She gave him a questioning look. "I too had a 'dream' of that demon. Although, I thought nothing of it. In Asgard, she regularly invaded my dreams for her own creepy nature."

"And who is she and why does she engage in war against us?" Fury demanded, the vein in his neck pulsing. "I thought Thor said you mean no harm?!"

Loki shook his head and grimaced, touching his cut on his chest. "Ever had a crazy girlfriend that will do anything to remain yours?" A couple of the men grumbled in agreement. "Well times that by a million and you have Sigyn. Ever since I called off our marriage she has sought nothing but to try and end my father's rule and destroy Asgard."

"Loco crazy bitch..." Stark mumbled.

"Well, from now on, we take shifts guarding this tower. I've got Dr Selvig on trying to find out how this son of a bitch and your ex can come back from wherever they came. Banner, you can help. This is not a drill. We will find them, and when we do, they better pray to whatever God they worship, that I will go easy, and I won't. That's a promise."

* * *

Liv knocked on Loki's door, she was hoping he was able to talk.

"Come in." His cool voice said. She walked in to find him sat on his sofa, reading a large book on Roman Myths. He didn't look up at her or move as she came to sit down next to him. He did however, wince when he moved to put the book down after she had started at him for about a minute. She saw that he had not done anything to his still bleeding cut. "Seeing as I have no powers I am unsure what to do with... my injury." He gritted his teeth whilst saying it.

"Can I?" She asked, pointing to it. Loki froze, but nodded slowly, his eyes watching her every move. Liv examined the wounded area, it certainly was deep, the Hulk must have really hit him hard. "You'll need to... um..." She touched his shirt for a moment and let go. Loki nodded once more, not saying anything, still watching her. He slowly, and it appeared, painfully, lifted his shirt off of his head revealing his chiseled chest and large gash. Liv gulped, not knowing as to whether she was doing so for the gash or because Loki was pretty fine...

The cut looked deep but not infected luckily. "I have some herbs..." She said, looking up at him. His eyes were hooded. "One second." She then rose from the sofa, still looking at him and left for her bedroom. She found the herbs in her medicine bag and came rushing back. Loki was in the same place with the same facial features. She sat down next to him again and opened up her bag. "This stuff is probably pretty medieval to you." She said, holding up some herbs and smiling slightly. Loki let out a small smirk.

"In Asgard, we still appreciate that the old ways are sometimes the best." He winced as she rubbed some crushed herbs onto his gash. Thankfully, it did the trick. Liv could see Loki's disbelief as his cut started to cover up and only leave a small pinkish green bruise.

"Hygieia, the Goddess of Health, made this for me one morning before battle and I never used it." She smiled at the memory.

"Eir would have made this for me." Loki said. "If she felt like it that is." Liv laughed softly. After putting the herbs back in the bag she looked back to Loki. His green eyes looked calm and kind. "Thank you." He said, without sarcasm or because he had to. Liv smiled again.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Livia." Liv walked to the door. "And this time, if you have a dream, tell me in the morning.


	5. Work Hard

**WORK HARD**

The day after Liv found out her Dad wished to return was surprisingly quiet. It had been decided that everyone were to pair up and take shifts guarding the tower and, if necessary, be called to an attack. So far, no attacks had been made, and this made Liv suspicious.

Liv was sat in the main living area of Stark's tower when the Billionaire himself wandered in, accompanied by two women who Liv had never met before.

"So, lemme get this straight," Stark said, "You detected a huge source of energy entering Earth and you couldn't find it?" One of the women, who was extremely attractive, with brown hair and caramel eyes nodded. "Shit."

Liv slowly walked over to them as the brown haired woman picked up some bits of paper and gave them to Stark. "It's exactly the same energy I recorded from when Thor landed, yet, it's somehow different."

Stark looked at her, then at the other woman and finally at Liv.

"What do you mean by that?" Liv asked, the woman frowned at her. "Livia Romano, Loki's babysitter." The woman smiled slightly.

"Well, the power that the bifrost creates has a certain pattern, the one we've recorded here was on purpose but not from the same source. So, whatever, or whoever has arrived here, definitely knows of Asgardian power..." She said. Liv looked at her. "Jane Foster, Thor's... um I'm a scientist." Liv smirked.

"Well…" Liv said, "What kind of thing are we on about here?"

"No idea..." Jane said. They all fell to silence.

"You notified Fury?" Stark asked, breaking the silence.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. found it not long after we did. He's got Erik onto the case already, although he is insisting help from someone who knows a lot about the Bifrost..." Jane said.

"Loki's playing cards with himself downstairs if you wanted him." Jane shook her head violently, she obviously did not like Loki. Who could blame her? The guys a murderer. "So, what does he want us to do?" Liv asked.

"He'll keep us on patrol. He won't stop until we find it." Stark said, playing with his top.

"Or it finds us," Liv pointed out.

The thought appeared to make Jane quite nervous as she shuddered a bit.

"Don't worry. You're being guarded by the Avengers, and a mass murdering, green loving prince, you're safe" Liv said, Jane smiled at her.

"10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN FOR LIV'S LOVELY POSITIVITY." Stark called. "Oh, Liv, Fury wanted to see you, Jane and Princey after your shift tomorrow in the morning, meeting room." Liv took it in and went off to find the Ice Prince.

* * *

"It's not safe Romano."

"It so is."

"Not."

"IS."

"NOT."

"Listen, Steve, trust me. I'm a trained assassin, I've worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. for a hell of a long time, I can cope going out on shift." Liv cried, hands crossed over her chest, staring at the Captain.

"If it is your Father out there, with some crazy girl, it would be safer to let me go on your shift. I'm the leader of this team, Livia." Liv pouted, suddenly feeling like Loki and so stopped. "What if you encounter someone and they follow you back and watch you sleep? Hell, that kid a few floors above you died, Livia. That could have been you and who is there to protect you?"

"I... Loki's there."

"And what if he doesn't get there in time or suddenly has one of his evil moments, huh? I'm scared for you Liv."

Liv looked away, Loki was staring at her, one eyebrow up.

"I'm scared too Steve, but I'm not going to let fear get to me." She said, sheathing her sword and watched as it glinted in the evening sun. "Fear is in the mind, danger is real, but fear, is only what the mind thinks. And I'm going out tonight."

"Fine." Steve sighed. Suddenly, the man turned to Loki, and said, "And I swear to God and whatever Gods you believe in, if you don't watch her back out there I'll come for you myself."

And with that, Captain America stormed out, puffing as he did so.

"That, was the least threatening a mortal could ever say to me," Loki said, sounding quite amused.

"Right, let's get going. We need to patrol the block and apparently, Fury wants us to check out the blocks around where we're staying. And, any funny business, and I'll get you myself."

Loki smirked, and stood up he was back in his Warrior gear, looking like something from Lord of the Rings. Liv held back a snort.

"And any funny business from you, Miss Romano, and I'll get to you, _myself._" He smirked.

* * *

Boredom. After sixteen games of Eye Spy, and thirteen of Would You Rather, Liv was bored. Nothing had happened, no one had cried for help and Loki was still responding in a completely bored tone.

"Okay, Would you rather, marry Thor or be a slave to mankind?" This earned a gasp of disgust. Liv looked to Loki who had utter disgust written across his aristocratic face.

"Is there a dying option?"

"You've asked that ten times now Loki, no there isn't." Liv sighed, Loki was a difficult one. "Man, I could really do with a kebab." Loki stared at her, confused. "Please tell me you know what a kebab is?" He shook his head and Liv groaned. "Okay, so this one time, about a thousand years ago, I went to Greece and had this Gyro and my Jupiter was it good." Somehow, Liv felt at ease talking to Loki about something that happened a thousand years ago. Liv had found out that Loki himself was around the same age as Liv and it comforted her ever so slightly. As she rambled on Loki listened. He really did like learning. "So all in all, we're having a kebab tomorrow."

Loki shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and Liv rolled her eyes, he'd love it when he has it. The sky rippled with Thunder and Loki nearly jumped out of his skin. Liv looked at him puzzled. When the Thunder died down, he too calmed.

"Usually, when Thunder like that occurs, something idiotic falls from the sky."

"Stark"?

To this, Loki laughed and shook his head. It was the first time Liv had heard him actually laugh without sarcasm. "My Bro- Thor... He's the God of Thunder you see." Liv nodded. "You?" She looked confused for a moment until she realised.

"Well, my Father is of two civilizations but has different names..."

"Greek and Roman."

"Someone's been reading." Liv winked at him and it was Loki's turn to roll his eyes. "And so, so is my Grandfather Jupiter, or Zeus as he's called by Greeks. So, basically Zeus was the God of the Sky so, I've never been a fan of flying..."

"Neither have I." Loki said, looking warily up at the night sky.

"My Father sent me a Pegasus once... and I refused to fly with it." She remembered the beautiful winged horse and shuddered. "So, I just have a cat, they don't fly and I'm grateful for that. And a cat's good company..."

"Surely you have friends? Or a suitor?" he asked, smirking as Liv blushed.

"Ha, Mortal men?" She asked, using his terminology. He nodded. "No, my immortality means that they would just be wasting their life on someone who will not age like them, I couldn't take it... ever. I did meet this man once, we fell in love and it was great, until I went into battle one day and was granted immortality by the Gods because of my services. Being such a great honour, I accepted straight away, only to realise that I could now never be with the man I loved. He ended up marrying someone else..." Liv looked to the floor. "What about you? Apart from crazy Sigyn, got any other lovers?" She asked.

She watched Loki grind his teeth for a second, deliberating.

"Most of the women of Asgard did not please my tastes. And anyway, they all liked Thor. The greatest Prince of Asgard. No one had time for the measly sorcerer that I was. So I stuck to books and taught myself."

"You know, as kids, we must have been so different. You learning and me fighting."

"You are like Thor in that I suppose... how many men did you receive in battle."

Liv laughed loudly. "None, for around two thousand years I have dressed as a man because women cannot go into battle, and I'd much rather not bed a women, I don't swing that way!" Loki paused and looked away from her, but she could see the smirk.

"We should split up. Get more ground covered." Liv nodded. "You go that way, I'll go this way."

"Great, and if I get raped, it's your fault." She mumbled.

Okay, this was a bad idea. Liv remembered all of the horror movies and now she was one of those dumb girls. All she needed was a creepy bang and a cupboard to which she goes into alone.

She shouldn't have left Loki...

* * *

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT ANYBODY FEELS THE WAY I DO ABOUT YOU NOOOOWWW" Liv sang, hoping it would comfort her. It did, until she heard rumaging coming from a nearby alley way.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Her eyes locked onto the alley and she slowly unsheathed her sword, lowering her breath count. She walked over to the alley and went in. She found a knocked over trash can. Staring at it for a while, she decided it must have been a cat. A cute fluffy cat that had no claws and liked playing...

"Just a cat." She told herself as she turned round to go back to the street.

Suddenly a figure stepped in front of her, no less that twenty metres away. Liv froze, her hands tightened around the sword's handle.

Shit.

"Hi..." Liv said slowly. She didn't know whether to attack or whether they were just some random passer by. She couldn't see their features either. This was not good. She could tell it was a he, and this wasn't good either. Even though Liv was a good fighter, men were stronger than women.

Suddenly, a knife was flung at her, not attached to anyone, just flying through the air. Liv twisted to avoid it and turned back to glare at the man. He was now closer and she could see the face.

Shit.

Oh crap.

He grinned maliciously, accentuating his large scar down his face. His dark brown almost red hair shot out from different sides, making his blue eyes appear more beautiful. He was wearing black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and muscle shirt with a bulletproof vest. He was quite handsome but his scarred cheeks made it difficult to see otherwise.

"Hello Livia."

Shit. And then, she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Loki skidded round the corner. He sensed Liv was in danger and followed his senses to a small alleyway. Unfortunately, he could see nothing, just a few Midgardian bins.

Suddenly, Loki was hit by something hard. Ducking slightly, he turned to see a man, just smaller than him, grinning like a madman. Behind him stood a vehicle of some sort, Loki believed it was a motorbike? On it, lay the body of Liv. A large cut present on her forehead. Although it was radically healing itself, the chains that tied her down were strong it appeared.

Loki scowled, twisting his hands, hearing the clicks but awaiting what he truly wanted. The man looked confused as to why he was doing this and so decided to point his hand at a bin. It flung into his hand.

_So this guy has magic._

Loki's body seemed to know what was coming next, but was just a second too slow. The bin slammed into Loki's chest and he was sent lying backwards into a brick wall. He groaned and pealed himself out. This caused the man to once again look confused. Loki noticed the other man was staring at the hole in the wall Loki had just made.

"Who are you?" The man's voice was deep and raspy. Loki smirked, striding forward. "Most mortals would have been dead already."

"I am no mortal."

"Then who are you?"

Loki stopped smirking, angry that whoever this was, did not know of him. "I am burdened with glorious purpose." He said, his staff suddenly appearing in his hands.

_Thank you All-Father_

The Man had no time to think as Loki slammed his staff onto the man. He howled in pain as Loki pressed down harder. "Who. Are. You?" He hissed, applying more pressure. The man whimpered as Loki grew more violent. His eyes flashed their Jotun red, causing the man's eyes to widen.

"Leo." The man croaked, his arms flailing by his sides. Loki kept his pressure constant.

"And why are you here?"

"I work for..."

"Who?" No response. "I am Loki of Asgard, TELL ME NOW." He roared.

Suddenly, the man smiled, finding some strength to grab the staff and start to pull it off of him. He was forced back a bit, it staff and his own strength fighting this Leo's. Loki found that he had to use a bit more power than he usually did. This man was strong. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Liv move slightly, her blue eyes opening. He concentrated some of his abilities onto the chains, hoping they would loosen. Looking back to the man, he was being overpowered. This angered Loki.

Without warning, a loud gut wrenching scream came from Leo. Loki, confused, pushed the man back, only to see the tip of a sword he knew very well.

"Die, you bastard," a familiar voice murmured. Loki smirked as Liv pulled out her sword, the blood on it smeared slightly on her top. Her face was bruised but she remained her attractive self, dare he say.

Leo laughed and Loki watched as he stood up, the whole where the sword had been closing up slowly.

"That makes two of us, bastards that is," he rasped. Loki, confused, looked to Liv who had her dagger from her thigh out. Anger spread across her face. "You know, Daddy always had a thing for unmarried women."

"Don't speak of him" Liv growled. "Why are you here?"

"In time you will know. Until then, good luck saving your pretty boyfriend from us" It was Loki's turn to growl, his staff appearing in his hands.

"You will suffer, and when you do, I'll be watching."

Loki frowned and clenched his fists as suddenly Leo disappeared, leaving only a trail of blood in his path.

"Mother of..." Liv said, sinking down to the ground, staring at the blood. Loki flinched when he saw the blood from her head trickling down her neck. He knew she was in pain.

"You're losing blood, we must take you back." Loki explained, clutching her harder. "Does it pain you?"

"Yeah," she whispered as Loki knelt down beside her. "Is there a quicker way to get to Stark?"

Loki nodded and gritted his teeth. He watched as his sword disappeared but he did not feel all his power go. "I may be able to teleport us to Stark. Odin's has granted me small power for this."

Let's do this," Liv said, wobbling as she stood up. "So, what do we do?"

Loki stepped closer to her and hooked an arm around her waist. He could see her blush and he smirked to himself. Their closeness was very tempting. Loki shrugged it off.

"Hold tight."

Suddenly, as the green light faded, they were in the Stark main living area, with a confused Tony Stark staring at them.

* * *

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GUYS?" Liv's blood trickled into the floor and Loki lied her down on the sofa, crouching by her side. Liv looked to him slowly, his face showed actual concern.

"We were attacked." Loki said, pushing some of Liv's hair away. She flinched, the pain from her head throbbing. She could feel the blood dripping and she was feeling very dizzy. "He disappeared before I could get any information about him." Liv sat quietly, knowing too well who her attacker was.

"Who was he though?" Stark said, coming round with a First Aid kit. "Shit, Fury will want to know about this, shit..."

Suddenly, a flurry of red, white, blue and stripes bombarded into the room. Liv winced as Loki applied pressure to her cut.

"What is going on here... Livia?" Steve rushed to her side, examining her, fear across his face. "What happened? You!" He turned to point at Loki who scowled.

"I did not inflict any harm onto her."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then how come she is injured? I explicitly told you to watch out for her!" Loki rose, standing taller than Steve, a dark glint in his eyes.

"Livia is with us right now because of me."

Stark moved forward between the two and pushed them apart.

"Okay, lads, we can fight over the pretty princess some other time, I want to know who the fuck that guys was?" Loki looked away from Steve and down to Liv who was squinting to watch the boys.

"He said his name was _Leo_."

"Like, the lion?" Stark asked, frowning. "What is up with names these days, why can't there be normal ones like Michael or William?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Is there any more information on him... Livia?" He looked to Liv who sighed, slowly sitting up, feeling the pain creep back again.

"I know him..."

"WHAT?" Loki roared, the vein in his neck pulsing. Liv flinched slightly. This caused Loki to step back, his hand place on his forehead.

"And?" Steve asked tenderly, sitting down next to Liv.

"A long time ago I knew him..." She looked at the three confused faces. "He's... my brother." Silence. Stark stared at her.

"Holy Fuck."

* * *

**Reviews Appreciated!**


	6. Back We Go

**Thank you so much for the reviews guyyyyss! Keep 'em up! **

* * *

**BACK WE GO**

_"Livia... Livia, wake up. It's nearly time..."_

_"Not long now, dearest daughter."_

_"Not long till we rise."_

_"Rulers of Mankind and all nine realms."_

_"Not long till Asgard burns."_

Liv woke up, covered in sweat. The bed sheets were discarded on the floor and a pillow lay across the room from her. She shuddered. Their voices had been so real, almost like they had been in the same room as her. Liv sat up, rubbing her eyes and eyeing the time. _6.45AM_. She sighed, she couldn't remember all that had happened last night, she only knew that she'd hit her head hard, Loki had fought and that she had seen her brother, someone who she thought to be dead.

"How is it possible?" Liv asked herself, making her way to her shower, softly touching her aching head in the process. "He's dead, isn't he?" Liv paused; then again, she did believe her Father to be dead... As always, Liv needed answers. But first, she needed a shower.

* * *

Loki sat, staring intently at the book before him. How had he been so stupid as to ignore it? The page had always been there, as bright as day yet he took no notice of it, thinking none of it was true. But of course, it was.

_It is said that out of all of Mar's offspring, two will stand tall. Twins, born to different mothers, a biological error come true. Myth states that the twins, one boy, one girl, will fight for their right in Olympus, to gain recognition from their Father. On their 18th birthday, it is said that both gained immortality, however, when confronted by the Oracle of Delphi, Jupiter found out of the prophecy._

_'Twins born as the planets a-line _

_Both immortal, their spirits divine_

_Born as the gates of Tartarus can open_

_Neither greater than the other, unless one is broken._

_Immortal they shall stay till that faithful day_

_When the planets a-line, and the fires shall sway_

_For one fights for the mountain, the other they sky_

_One will find mortality, shall face it, and die.'_

He did not know how many times he had read that prophecy yet it was still not making sense. It clearly referred to Livia and her brother Leo, that he was sure. He knew they were both immortal, however, the last part about the mortality confused him. If the prophecy was true then one of were to become a mortal and die... As for the mountain and sky, Loki had no idea. He had been up for six hours, watching Livia's room for any disturbances, but she, just like normal, slept like a log.

"Knock knock." Loki spun round on his bed and faced her. Livia. Her blue eyes passive and unemotional. Her head wound had cleared up successfully but there was still a large bruise on her forehead, shading a nasty green. She moved forward slightly, to enter the room. "What're you reading?" She asked, trying to have a look at the book cover. Loki snapped it shut and Livia jumped. He had not meant to scare her, but, he feared that he did not want her to know about the prophecy, not just yet.

"Trivial things." He relied, nonchalantly, walking over to the bookshelf and placing the book back, along with the others. This seemed to satisfy the woman as she shrugged her shoulders and toyed with her hair slightly. Loki could feel the nervous vibes bouncing off of her. What did she want?

"I, erm... I guess I'd like to thank you for what you did last night... with, my 'brother' and all." Loki was intrigued by the way she said brother. It was said with much more venom than Loki had ever said about Thor. Livia noticed Loki inquiring face and smiled slightly. "I guess we have something in common." Loki raised an eyebrow and urged her to continue. "We clearly both have Daddy and Brother issues." Loki let out a small rasp of a laugh, his eyes locking onto hers.

"I think, that although they are the same category, they differ for both of us." He said, watching as Livia gulped and turned round to face the door.

"Fury wanted to see us..." She said quietly. Loki nodded and strode forward, slipping past the woman as he did so. They briefly made contact, but Loki shook it off. Women were trivial.

* * *

"You have _FIVE _minutes to explain what the fuck happened out there and how the hell did one of my _TOP _agents and a mass _murderer_ GET ATTACKED?"

Silence seemed to be a golden thing when in the presence of an angry Nick Fury, anyone with any ounce of intelligence would just wait it out. But unlucky for the team, Stark was there and he always had to voice his opinion.

"Liv knows." He said loudly. Fury's eye shot onto Liv who was sending daggers with her eyes at Stark, who, just sat there smiling.

"Well Romano? Care to tell me what happened out there?" Liv looked around the room. Apart from Stark's smirk, Fury's angry face and Loki's... Loki-ness? everyone looked concerned. This concern was amplified on Steve's face. His perfect blonde eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes sending the ocassional glare at Loki, knowing that he was the one protecting her.

"Loki and I split up..."

"Well there you go! It's all his fault!" Steve bellowed, turning to Loki and scrunching up his fist.

"Sit down, Rogers!" Fury shouted. The Captain lowered himself in his seat, his anger evident. "Continue, Romano."

"As I said, we split up and, I thought I heard something so naturally went to check it out. I was attacked and, it hurt so much, I thought... no I knew he knew how to kill an immortal and if it hadn't of been for Loki's abilities, I would have been dead." Liv shot a look at Loki. He was looking at her, his emerald eyes pouring into hers. "If it wasn't for Loki, I would have been killed by my own brother."

That statement caused mania.

Steve was shouting at Fury, demanding Liv not to step foot out of the tower. Natasha and Clint were discussing tactics. Bruce and Stark were arguing about the security procedures and whether the tower was safe enough which just left Loki and Liv, still looking at each other, neither glancing away.

"I would do it again." Loki said to her over the shouting and arguing. Liv felt her something in her stomach, she hadn't felt that in a while. She kept her gaze locked on Loki's and she could have sworn, she saw something flash in his eyes. That was until he was being lifted up and pushed down onto the table by a very angry Captain America.

"You. Were. Supposed. To. Look. After. Her." Steve shouted, pushing Loki down more on each word. The Trickster God, let out a small whine.

"I did you patriotic buffoon." He replied, trying to get Steve off of him. Liv could see that Steve was applying pressure to Loki's chest, where the injury from Hulk still remained, she had to do something. She jumped over the table and clung on to Steve from the back, trying, and failing to heave him off of the God.

"C'mon." Steve said to Loki. "I thought you were stronger than this?!"

"Well maybe I'm holding back." The God replied, glancing at Liv who sent a surprised look at him.

"ENOUGH."

Liv quickly spun round to face Fury, who had a face like Thunder.

"ROGERS, GET OFF OF HIM, NOW. I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER."

"Sir." Rogers said, pulling himself off of Loki and dusting himself down, not making eye contact with anyone. Loki remained in the table and Liv was surprised to find that the table still remained strong. As Loki peeled himself off, Liv nearly chuckled at the Loki shaped imprint he had left.

"I liked that table..." Stark whispered to Banner. He was silenced by Fury's glare.

"Now, before all hell broke lose, you were telling us about your brother, Romano. Now, care to explain a bit more?" Liv stumbled around a bit until she cleared her throat and began.

"He's my twin, although, not because we were born to different mothers. Apparently, Mars wanted to twin sons, to build him a great empire, but he isn't the brightest of Gods. So, to not get confused as to which was which, he planned on making them have different mothers. Now, to do this, he needed to find some ancient potion thing which he did and then have two willing women. Mars had already met my Mother and had her in love with him but he needed another. So, who else than my Mother's sister. Which means, Leo is not only my brother but my cousin..."

"Gross." Stark called.

"Unfortunately, I cam out as a girl and this enraged Mars and blah blah hated me, rest is History... literally."

"And what does your brother want?" Natasha asked.

"The same as my Father, power." Liv wrinkled her nose, she had such a messed up family.

"So, we know the run down for the Olympian crazies, but not about Sigyn. Which is why I called yourself and Loki here in the first place." Liv looked to him, confused.

"Sir?"

"We need you to get answers about this, and for that to happen, I'm sending you back to Asgard."

* * *

The lights in the dark hallway flickered in the moonlight. Liv shuddered, it was freezing in Asgard and she hadn't brought a jumper. She felt uneasy being here, she knew her family were not welcome in the halls of Odin and this frightened her. She looked to Loki and he too appeared troubled and uncomfortable in his own home. Both were walking at a brisk pace through the many weaving halls of Asgard, trying to reach the chambers of Odin and Frigga as quickly as possible.

They had arrived in Asgard only minutes ago, with just a bag in hand for the night and a bunch of questions Fury had asked them to ask. Liv did not know whether Odin will answer to her so she was glad she had Loki- then again, he was not much consolation being a very moody man himself.

"Nearly there." Loki's whisper sent shivers down Liv's already chilly spine. His voice was softer than it usually was eluding to the fact that the God, although insistent that he hated it, was glad to be home in some retrospects.

The God of Trickery was right, only seconds later did they arrive and a large, guarded golden door. The carvings on it were magnificent. Each corner representing a season. Loki stepped forward to one of the guards who aimed his spear at him.

"I am here to see Mother and the All-Father." Liv smiled. Loki may have a grudge against called Odin father or Thor brother, but he would always call Frigga his mother. The guard smirked at him, to which Loki responded with a grim smile. "Are you not allowing me passage?" He asked, his eyes darkening. Liv looked around, the other guard was right behind her, his breath on her neck.

"You're a traitor, Loki. We cannot allow you entrance." The guard next to Loki said, his smirk widening. Loki let out his own smirk and before Liv could intervene, Loki turned into the most darkest shade of blue. Both guards and Liv stared in awe as Loki stood in front of them, having grown much taller in his Jotun form.

"Do you deny me it now?" His voice was deeper, his eyes a devilish red. The guard nearly fainted in his boots before nodding weakly. "Good." Then, Loki started to shrink, his skin returning to its normal pale colour, his eyes returning emerald and beautiful. The guard pushed open the large door and stepped forward, eyeing Loki in fear.

"My Lady, the Trickster, Loki and the Daughter of Mars wish to speak with you." Liv frowned, how did he know who she was? Liv weakly followed Loki into the golden from and was met with such beauty. The chambers of the King and Queen were just beautiful. The walls were a pale gold and the ceiling was intricately detailed with a painting of Odin, Thor, Frigga and surprisingly Loki. The furniture in the room was inviting and there were two doors leading off to what appeared to be a bathroom and the other to another corridor. The fireplace in the centre crackled with delight as Liv turned to look at the Queen herself.

"Loki..." She said quietly. Loki nodded and Frigga rushed to him, pulling him into her tight embrace. She began kissing his head, whispering soft words that Liv could not hear. She watched as Loki closed his eye, allowing his mother to love him. It was a sight Liv did not want to end. But appeared someone else did.

"What are you doing here?" Liv looked as Odin strode down the steps leading to the other corridor, his long cape swaying as he did so.

"Odin-" Frigga was cut short by Odin's bellow.

"TELL ME WHY YOU BROUGHT HER?" He pointed to Liv, his face red with rage, his good eye scanning Loki intently. The God of Mischief gulped. His face pale. The only person he feared standing right in front of him.

"Father, I-"

"I am here on behalf of Director Fury." Liv piped up, hoping she hadn't worsened the situation. Loki gave her a small thankful look. Odin eyed her up and down.

"And why does he need to send you? I have not had an Olympian in my halls for thousands of years and I wish to keep it that way." Liv looked down, she had met Odin briefly when she came to pick Loki up but he had never been this angry. "You come, at this hour, not informing me and wish to get answers from me? No. I will not have it." And with a swish of his cape, Odin strode back to where he came from, not baring a second glance at Loki.

Frigga turned to then, her eyes sad. "You must excuse him, he is troubled by something. He knows more than us and yet refuses to divulge. He is due a sleep, but keeps putting it off for this reason." Liv nodded. She had heard of Odin's sleep and knew that it was very important. "Try speaking to him in the morning, if he does not give the answers that you wish, I will try my best, or you could go to the library."

"Thank you Mother."

"Yes, thank you, your majesty." Frigga smiled softly at Liv and came to her. She quickly grabbed Liv's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"No, thank you." She whispered to Liv, so Loki could not here. "Now, to your rooms, it is late. In the morning, we feast. Goodnight my sweets." She squeezed Liv's hand again and walked over to Loki. Liv smiled as Loki kissed his Mother's cheek and the woman beamed, then turning to follow the steps of her husband.

When she had left, Liv turned to Loki. "I'm tired." She winged, much to Loki's annoyance. Liv smirked as Loki sighed and led her back through the cold halls of Asgard.

* * *

Loki stared at the bed. _The _bed. Singular. He then looked to Livia who had the same expression on her face.

They were currently in Loki's chambers, deciding who would sleep in the bed and who would use the still comfortable looking sofa. As Livia was giving Loki the speech of how he should be manly and allow he the bed, Loki looked around his room, it had not changed since he was last there.

The main area still had its greenish lamps and chairs, the windows showing off the view of Asgard's largest lake. Loki's favourite low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas still faced inwards around his green fired fireplace in the centre and his dark wooden draws accentuated his large bed that was the prominent feature in the room. Although not as grand, Loki's room was impressive enough- to him anyway.

"...And so therefore I have right to the bed and you the sofa." Loki raised an eyebrow at Livia who was slightly out of breath from her rant.

"Are you quite finished?" Loki asked her. She nodded and he began taking off his armor and placing it in his cupboard.

"What... What are you doing?" Livia asked him, her face going a dark shade of red. Loki smirked.

"Undressing." He said, as if it was, and believe him, it was, obvious. The woman gulped and opened her loud mouth again.

"I thought I-" Loki placed his cold hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"Look, Livia." Loki started. "I am too tired to argue with you about the bed and too tired to even attempt to sleep on that sofa. So, you either go sleep on it yourself or start undressing and go to sleep. You can do this as long as you don't kick me during the night." Loki slowly removed his hand to see a blush creeping up on the Olympian woman. He smirked again and slipped off his shirt, standing in only his underwear. This caused the blush to grow. Loki shook his head lightly and pulled back his green covers. His bed looked so enticing and warm, Loki could not wait. He then slipped under and sighed- this was good.

He looked to Livia who still stood there, mouth open like a goldfish. She then closed it and shook her head, mumbling something in Italian. She then proceeded to start unbutton her shirt, that was until she turned to Loki.

"Do you have a shirt I could wear?" She asked, slowly. Loki felt his own blush coming on but refrained it from exposing itself. He nodded and pointed to his wardrobe. He watched as the woman sauntered over to the wardrobe and opened it, scanning through his clothing. She came back with a dark green shirt. She then turned round and whipped her own top off.

Loki gulped, not knowing whether to look away or not. There in front of him stood a half naked woman and he made no attempt to devour her right then. But that's because it was Livia, a woman who confused Loki more than he did himself.

Livia slid his shirt over her bra and then turned back to him, scratching her nose. She then slid under the covers, sighing as he did so earlier.

"Night Loki." She whispered, turning her back to him.

"Goodnight Livia." Loki said, staring at her brown hair, having a feeling he had not felt before creep up on him. What this feeling was? Loki did not know, but he liked it, and so, drifted of to sleep, with thoughts of Livia Romano wandering through his head.

* * *

**Reviewssss!? :D**


	7. Asking The Right Questions

**It's good to see so many reviews, keep it up!**

* * *

**ASKING THE RIGHT QUESTIONS**

"Shush, you'll wake her."

"Hee hee..."

"I said, oh, look what you've done now!"

Liv groaned, slowly opening her eyes to hear a pair of voices muttering in the room. She rolled slightly, trying to get up until she realised she was restrained down by a pale arm clutching onto her shoulder. Liv glanced to the owner. Loki was still asleep, his face calm and serene. Liv looked to the arm and then to her position. She was on her front, face nestled into the crook of Loki's neck. This was unexpected, but comfortable.

A cough shook Liv out of her trance. Peeling herself away, she sat up, Loki's arm falling down to her lower back, and looked at the two girls standing in the room, faces pink, expressions embarrassed. Both girls were dressed in black dresses, their hair scraped back into buns.

"I'm... I'm sorry m'lady but the Queen has asked us to come give you these." The one of the left said, presenting a pile of clothes. The one of the right, the youngest looked at Liv and then to the slumbering Loki and giggled a bit. The first one nudged her, hissing, "Be silent Arya." Arya shut up, her face going beet red. "Excuse her, m'lady, it's just... we've never seen the Prince with a woman before..."

"Oh no." Liv cut her off. "We're not... you know, I..." Liv stumbled for words, still not moving Loki's arm from her lower back. "Er... the clothes?" She said, changing subject. The girls nodded, the oldest then turned to Arya and whispered something in her ear, occasionally looking to Liv.

"Elena, said I am to ask you what colour you wish to wear today?" Arya asked, placing three dresses on the end of the bed. Liv scanned them. All were of the same design, yet different colours. One was a deep blue, quite like Liv's eyes. Another was a beautiful red, rich and worthy of any noble and the final, laying to her left, just near Loki's foot, was a green one. It matched the room perfectly.

"That one." Liv said, pointing to the green dress. The girls giggled and lifted the other two up.

"Her majesty wishes to see you for breakfast in two hours." Elena said, her eyes glancing at Loki again. Liv looked to him, he was still sleeping on his back, his chest heaving up and down. Liv subconsciously stroked his head, smiling to herself. "Is that all m'lady?" Liv jumped and nodded to Elena who had a large grin on her face. The girls departed and Liv sunk back down into the bed. She had two hours, more sleep was needed.

* * *

_"We could rule Loki, rule together, as King and Queen."_

_"No."_

_"We could have such powerful children."_

_"No."_

_"Join me... JOIN ME..."_

"NO." Loki's eyes shot open, his face plastered in sweat. It was just a dream, nothing more, nothing less. He sighed, lifting his left hand to rub his eyes. He tried to do the same with the other only to find it pinned down by a large force. He craned his neck to see Livia, her body nestled into his, her soft breath on his neck.

_Well then..._

He smiled to himself, for once the god damn woman was silent. He clicked his toes and stretched out a bit, only to find a dress placed at the foot of the bed. He frowned, Livia had been up yet had not moved? He pushed the thought aside and pulled back the covers from both of them, in hopes of waking the woman up. This did.

Livia growled at him, trying to snatch the covers back. He chuckled and a smirk crossed his face. "Wake up Livia, breakfast will be soon." He said, poking her cheek.

"Nmph agruhfu." Was her reply. Loki rolled his eyes and sauntered over to his elegant bathroom. He smiled as he heard Livia stumble out of bed. Loki looked at himself in the mirror and thought. His punishment was not as bad as he thought. He had expected to be whipped, chained and imprisoned for a lifetime and yet, he was just supposed to be watched by this woman who didn't even watch him half the time? Loki wasn't going to complain, he did enjoy Livia's company, even if she was a brat sometimes.

Yet, his dreams of Sigyn were real, almost too real. He didn't want to think of her or see her yet she invaded his mind, stalked him and it was infuriating. Loki supposed he was going to have to tell Livia a bit more of Sigyn and him. Of how he did like her yet her constant need to be the most important thing in Loki's life was draining. He had called off the engagement because the most important thing in Loki's life was not her, it was him. Loki was selfish and he loved it, Sigyn didn't though.

"What do you wear to breakfast?" Liv's voice sounded from the other room. Loki popped his head out of the bathroom and looked at her. She was standing in just her bra and underwear, examining the green dress before her. Loki gulped, his eyes taking in every detail of the woman.

"Clothes..." He drawled, pulling his act together. Liv spun round and glared at him, hands on hips.

"I know that, but... do I have to wear this?" She asked, picking up the dress. Loki nodded, all Asgardian women wore dresses when not in battle, except Sif who liked to wander round in her battle gear almost too much. "Fine." Liv said, pulling the dress over her head. Turning back into the bathroom, Loki pondered on what to wear himself. Seeing as he was no longer on Midgard, he could wear his usual battle attire. He was glad.

"Livia, can you get my battle gear ready?" He called, hoping she would do so.

After freshening up in the bathroom, Loki strolled out, still shirtless and found Livia in her dress. He gulped once more. Curse them maids for picking out one of the most revealing dresses Loki had ever laid eyes on. And did Livia have a figure? Of course she did.

"My eyes are up here, Loki." Loki looked down to her eyes. She smirked slightly and held up a piece of his armor. And so they began putting on Loki's attire. "I've been putting armor on soldiers for many years now." Livia said, as she was adjusting his shoulder gear. Loki nodded. Turning to thank her.

"Thank-" But before he could say anything, the doors to Loki's room swung open showing an extremely happy Thor.

"BROTHER!"

* * *

Liv smirked as Thor bounded over to Loki and scooped him into a bear hug. The pain on Loki's face made Liv let out a small laugh, her hand covering her mouth as she did so.

"Brother, I did not know you were coming here, why did you not say?" Thor asked, putting Loki down. The latter had a dull expression on his face as he dusted himself down.

"We are here to ask the All-Father about something. It does not concern you." Loki said, striding from the room. Liv rose an eyebrow, turning to Thor.

"He's..." She said, trying to wipe the saddened look off of Thor's face. "He's missed you." Thor looked to her, happiness shining through his blue eyes. "As has someone else I know." Liv said, walking with Thor out of the room. They went down the golden halls, following the billowing sound of Loki's cloak, occasionally getting a glimpse of the green material. "Jane Foster."

"Jane?" Thor halted in his steps. "Is she alright?" He asked frantically. Liv smiled and nodded, continuing their walk, carefully trying not to trip over the long gown she was wearing.

"She's fine, came to us with some help." Liv said as they rounded the corner and entered what appeared to be a massive dining room. Thor smiled brightly as Liv's mouth dropped open. The room was majestic.

Liv had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by serene candles placed around the room highlighting one long table, where the rest of the Asgardian royals were sitting. The table was laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the table was another long table Frigga was sitting, looking to her left at the empty chair of Odin's.

"Hungry?" Thor asked, stepping forward into the room. Liv nodded and followed. Thor sat down on the left hand side of the King's chair, starting a conversation with a few people as he did so. Liv looked around the table. Many people were sat in their spaces, all talking animatedly to each other. Finally, Liv spotted who she wanted to sit with.

Loki was sat as far away from Thor as possible, in fact, he was down the other end of the table, a book in hand, slowly eating a green apple. Liv walked over, noticing many eyes watching her, and sat down next to him, grabbing a plate as she did so. Loki did not look up from his book, or acknowledge her, just continued reading and eating. Liv started to pile some food onto her plate until a voice sounded from in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Liv looked up, fearing she was in someone else's seat, only to find an extremely beautiful woman clad in armor.

"Go away, Sif." Loki mumbled, still not looking up. Liv looked from Loki to Sif. Sif was indeed, very beautiful.

"I wasn't here to speak with you." Sif hissed at the Trickster, who still had yet to make any move. Sif turned her gaze back to Liv. "I'm Lady Sif, I hear you're the woman who tamed Loki." Liv choked a bit on the food she was eating, her eyes widening.

"And who did you hear that from?" She whispered back, eyes darting around the room.

"Just a couple of maids." Liv mentally cursed Arya and Elena, the two gossiping girls would pay. "Of course, Loki's been known to have some women, they just... don't seem to stay."

**THUD**

Liv jumped as Loki slammed down his book onto the table, his green eyes glaring furiously at Sif. "I thought I told you to go away, Sif." Suddenly a snake lept out from one of the goblets and slithered its way to Sif. The woman backed away, afraid of the green creature and glared back at Loki. She then made her way back down to her own table, sitting down next to Thor and speaking with him frantically.

Loki went back to his book and apple, hissing something under his breath as he did so.

"It seems like you two don't really get along." Liv mused, watching as Sif glared daggers at Loki. Loki shrugged and placed his book down once more.

"If there is anyone I truly hate, it's her. Stupid woman." He sighed and looked further down the table to the King's chair. "He's not here, and won't be. We best head to my favourite place if we want information." He said, rising from the table. Liv shoved more food down and stood in suit, following him as they strode out of the dining room and into the cold corridor.

After a long walk, they finally arrived at Loki's favourite place, and Liv was once again speechless. It was the Asgardian library and boy was it impressive.

There were study tables nestled throughout red-carpeted rooms, criss-crossed and walled with full bookshelves, all containing books of varying shapes and sizes. Polished wooden catwalks overlooked the rooms and a beautiful array of stain glass windows let the morning sun shine through. There was one desk, centre stage at which an old woman sat, stamping away at some books, her glasses perched high on top of her grey head. Loki strode towards her, head held high.

"Is there a section of travelling through to the nine realms?" He asked, leaning forward slightly. The woman stopped stamping and looked up to Loki. Liv saw Loki give her a charming smirk. This didn't improve her mood. She raised an eyebrow and spoke in a monotone voice.

"What is it you look for, Prince? Last time you were here you managed to let three Jotuns in." She said, eyes wandering to Liv. She pffted at her and looked back to Loki.

"Fine. I look for ways in which, someone banished from Asgard could use power like the bi-frost to enter a realm." Loki muttered. The woman showed no change in emotion. Liv suddenly realised that Loki was talking about Sigyn... did this mean she had been banished from Asgard... obviously. But why? And who by?

"I am not the one to ask." She replied. She then went back to her stamping. Loki stood there, staring at her.

"THEN WHO IS?" The woman said nothing, only pointed out of one of the stain glass windows. Liv looked to where she was pointing and saw it was what appeared to be a destroyed bridge.

"Heimdall." Was all Loki said, walking off out of the room. Liv followed once mroe until they had walked for ages. They finally arrived at the end of a broken rainbow bridge, standing before a Golden man.

Loki gulped, staring out at what he had destroyed, he turned back to the golden God.

"What is it you want, Loki?" Heimdall asked, not taking his eyes off of the bridge. Loki scratched the back of his neck, looking to Liv for help. Liv could see he was not too keen on the Golden man. For once, Loki had a bit of fear in his emerald eyes.

"We wanted to know whether, a person banished from Asgard could use power from the bi-frost to enter one of the nine realms." Liv said for him, Loki appeared glad she had some guts. For once, the all golden god stopped looking at the bridge an turned to Livia.

"Livia Romano, Goddess of..." He paused, looking at Liv's confused face. Liv was indeed very confused. Since when had she been a goddess? And what was she a goddess of? "It seems you have not discovered your true calling... Alas, what you wish to know is dark. You talk of Sigyn, the woman once of Asgard. She has been escaping my eye for many moons now, becoming an ally to a force I am not permitted to watch."

"And what's that?" Loki asked.

"The Gods of Other do not wish to be watched by me, and Sigyn has chosen Mars as aid to help her in whatever she chooses to do." Liv saw Loki frown.

"Can you tell us anymore?" She quizzed, hoping he may tell her of her 'true calling'.

"He cannot. But I can."

* * *

Loki grimaced as the All-Father led them back to his throne room. He had followed the two to Heimdall and said he would tell them what they needed. He had, so far, said nothing.

When he was settled on his throne, Odin lay his staff down and looked at Loki and Liv.

"I have been too cruel on you." He said to Livia. The woman, who had her bowed, looked up. "From what I hear you are not your Father's daughter. But you do have a calling." Loki frowned, what was it with this calling business? Since when had Livia been a Goddess. Not that he would doubt it.

"What calling?" Livia asked out loud. Loki briefly glanced at her. Her face was imploring for answers, her blue eyes shining.

"It is not for me to tell, only you can find out." Beside him, Livia sighed. Loki knew that feeling. The feeling that everybody else knew something about you and yet you yourself did not know. It was infuriating and Loki needed to change the subject.

"You said you knew, Father?" Loki slipped out. He had not meant to say Father and yet he did. Odin's expression softened slightly, and Loki could see compassion in the All-Father's eye.

"That I did, Loki. You see, when you came to me that Autumn day saying you felt a dark presence surrounding your fiancee Sigyn, I had to check it out. You were indeed right. Sigyn was using dark energy to build some weapon in hopes of becoming your Queen. She was brainwashed with the idea of power, much like you had been. Yet, she was darker and I knew I had to stop her. I sent her away, Loki. To a dark place far from here. But I couldn't leave her stranded so I allowed her some of her powers, a grave mistake. She must have managed to grasp that power and find Livia's father in the depths of space. The two of them together, both seeking power, is a terrible thing."

"Will she get through to Earth?" Livia asked. The All-Father nodded.

"She is gathering an army, far worse than any army, twice as strong as the Jotuns. I fear, the people of Midgard are not safe anymore."

"And what does she want?" The All-Father smiled sadly, looking at Loki.

"I am afraid, only you can find out." Loki frowned again. This was not going well. He hated the fact that his deranged ex was out to get something. "Now, be off with you, you cannot linger in Asgard any longer, Midgard needs you."

* * *

"And then he said, Midgard needs you."

"Holy crap." Tony said, setting down his mug of coffee. Liv nodded in agreement, sagging into her armchair. They had just arrived back from Asgard and she was shattered. Loki, ever the sensible one, had decided to go lie down and take things in.

"So, we expecting a full out army?" Tony asked, stroking his beard. Liv nodded and Tony's eyes lit up. "Well I gotta get a new suit going! Oh, and I've been working on something for-"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

The two turned to find a very angry looking Loki, his frame looking tiny compared to the man next to him.

"Oh, hey Thor." Tony said as the Asgardian God set down his hammer.

"I am here to help."

Oh. Frickin'. Boy.


End file.
